Episode 7181 (13th May 2015)
__TOC__ Plot Alicia calls the police as the lads throw stones at the car with her and Lachlan trapped inside. Chas confronts Aaron about the kiss with Robert but he walks away. Ross persuades Finn not to say anything to James as he prepares to leave for France. Forced into close proximity, Alicia and Lachlan finally talk. Lachlan thanks Alicia for saving him and apologises for what he did to her, saying she didn't deserve it and he deserves a kicking. Chas shares her latest concerns about Aaron and Robert with Paddy. Paddy is thrown when Chas suggests that Aaron should live with him and Rhona until Robert has moved out. Lachlan admits to Alicia that he hates himself for what he did and then for lying about it. He promises he'll never do anything like that again. Alicia admits that she was responsible for the posts online about him. He tells her he doesn't have a girlfriend. They agree to put everything behind them. James heads off to France alone and Emma is grateful that Finn kept quiet. When Paddy suggests he come and live with him at Smithy Cottage, Aaron decides he's had enough and leaves to speak to Chrissie. PC Swirling visits Alicia having traced her IP address. She's grateful when he lets her off with a warning when she tells him that it's all over now. Aaron tells Chrissie that Robert is cut up over splitting with her and reveals that he was there during the Home Farm raid. She begins to waiver over Robert when Aaron lies about how much of a wreck Robert was after the burglary. Dan reveals to Kerry that he's decided to sign up for a Business Studies course. Debbie tells Emma that it would be best if she didn't attend the engagement party, but Emma warns her what she overheard and tells her that she looks forward to seeing her there. Alicia tells David she wants to sell up and move abroad. Aaron tells Robert that he's been to see Chrissie and laid it on thick about how much he regretted the robbery and how much of a wreck he was afterwards. Chrissie overhears their conversation and is disgusted when she finds out Robert has no remorse whatsoever. Feigning ignorance, she agrees to meet with Robert tomorrow. Cast Regular cast *Alicia Metcalfe - Natalie Anderson *Lachlan White - Thomas Atkinson *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Aaron Livesy - Danny Miller *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Emma Barton - Gillian Kearney *Finn Barton - Joe Gill *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Pearl Ladderbanks - Meg Johnson *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Bernice Blackstock - Samantha Giles *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Lawrence White - John Bowe *James Barton - Bill Ward *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Chrissie Sugden - Louise Marwood *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb Guest cast *Lad - Brandon Worrall *PC Swirling - Andy Moore Locations *Main Street *The Woolpack - Public bar, private hallway and backroom *Pear Tree Cottage - Beauty & Bernice salon *Dingle & Dingle Automotives - Forecourt *Dale View - Downstairs rooms *Church Lane *Farrers Barn - Downstairs rooms and exterior *Robblesfield Way *Home Farm - Office Category:2015 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes